THIS IS WAR!
by twinrose22
Summary: Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?
1. War?

**THIS IS WAR!**

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: War?**

**Mira's P.O.V**

"Mira-san!" An all too familiar voice shouted. I whipped my head around to find my boyfriend running towards to me and dive into a crushing hug.

"Freed! You're finally back" I gladly hugged my boyfriend back. It has been 3 months since the Grand Magic Games and a lot has happened in this little dense guild of ours. Freed and I started going out after a week of the GMG, Evergreen and Elfman also realized their feeling for each, then there was Levy and Gajeel were going out, Lisanna with Bixlow, Erza and Jellal (Who decide to join the guild) are also going out and surprisingly Juvia deicide to give up on Gray and is going out with Lyon. But the most interesting case was Lucy's.

In these past 3 months, I've noticed that Gray's, Natsu's, Loke's, Hibiki's, Laxus's and Sting's (Fairy Tail and Sabertooth became allies after the GMG) attention for Lucy-chan is becoming strong by the day. Lisanna and mine match-making senses were going haywire with this new information. But I have the perfect plan for this, I just need the right time for it. I chuckled with a new found determination. _It will be a war for her heart!_

"Um…Mira?" Freed's voice brought out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yup I'm just thinking about my plan, that's all" I smiled sweetly at him, pecked his forehead quickly and scurried to continue serving the mages in the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sweet melody of the birds singing on my window pane and the bright sun shining down on my face. I scanned the room to find Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu still asleep on my couch and floor. I carefully moved around my apartment to accomplish my daily needs, including of showering, dressing up and make sure that Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu woke up with food ready on the table.

I wore a washed-out color jeans and a simple light blue t-shirt. I quickly slip on my sneakers and headed towards the door when suddenly a drowsily voiced whispered "Lucy~?" I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Erza still a little bit sleepy. Her scarlet hair was sticking out everywhere. "Where *yawn* are you going?" she rubbed her eyes like a little child would. _Sometimes Erza can be sooo cute! Yet she can be sooo scary at times_

"I'm heading towards the guild, I promised Levy, Juvia and Lisanna I would meet up with them today to go shopping" I explained. "Don't worry, you get some well deserved sleep" I lead Erza to my bed and let her lay down with her head on my lap and patted her head softly like my mom used to until she was sound asleep. I stood up and headed towards the guild.

"Lucy!" I heard the land-lady's voice shout. I turned around for second time today and smiled 'good morning'. "Here, this came in today" She handed me a letter addressed to me from… Aunt Alissa? _Wait isn't she mom's sister that used to visit and play with me when I was younger!? I haven't seen her since I ran away from the house hold. I wonder, what happened to make her send me a letter now?_

"Thank you!" I smiled at the land-lady and practically ran towards the guild mostly excited about the news that I have finally found my Aunt Alissa again. _I going to read it with Lisanna and the rest!_

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

The guild doors opened slightly to reveal Lu-chan with a letter? "Ohayo Lu-chan" I chirped and motioned for her to sit with Mira-nee, Levy-chan, and myself. "Sooo~" I leaned to peak at the letter when Lu-chan finally sat down. "What do you have there?"

Lucy held out the letter far from my reach and stuck out her tongue. "Wouldn't you like to know" she teased, but then brought down and placed it on the table. "It's a letter from my Aunt Alissa"

"Your Aunt? Lu-chan~! You never told me you had an Aunt!" Levy whined

"You never asked" Lucy retorted. Levy just pouted like a child and tried to glare at Lucy, but failed miserably. I heard Mira-nee stifle a laugh and I soon followed.

"How about you open the letter and read it to us, Lucy-chan?" Mira-nee added sweetly.

Lucy complied to Mira-nee request and proceed to open the letter and started reading loud enough for us to hear but not loud enough for the other guild members. _Like it even mattered since everyone is fighting or drinking like Cana and Gildarts._

"Dear Lucy, I know I haven't kept in touch, but it was such so hard to find you. When I returned from a business trip with my husband, we heard that your father had died, before he left, he once again brought the Heartfilia name to become one of the most richest and known name in Fiore." Lucy inhaled and then continued reading. "He passed the company to me, but I already have a company to run, that is my husband's, so I have a favor to ask of you. I needed you to take the Heartfilia Company, but to do so you need to be married. I don't plan to force you to marry you anyone , for I know what that feels like and I as well hate the idea, but if you can find anyone you might possibly like in a year it would be great!" Lucy chuckled. "If you can't find anyone, I have a possible fiancé his name is Kaito, you probably remember since he was your childhood friend. He really misses you, you won't believe how many calls I get here at my household asking if we have found any information about your whereabouts" Now Lucy was laughing. We too started laughing along with her. "Anyway" Lucy cleared her voice and proceeded. "You come visit here at my house. I'm currently living at the Heartfilia mansion. Both my husband and I would love to see you, if not I'm going to your guild and drag you over here! You got that! Yours truly Aunt Alissa"

"Your Aunt sure loves you" Levy commented and she wiped the tears that were caused from laughing to hard at Lu-chan's Aunt

"Yeah" Lucy smiled warmly. "She even consider the fact that I don't want to be forced marry"

"Sooo~ Lucy who are you going to pick as your fiancé?" Mira-nee match-making instinct kicked in.

"Um…" Lucy placed one finger on her lips. "I don't know. I can't think of anyone that I like, anyway if I did this guild is way too dense to notice." Lucy thought a bit harder and shook her head in defeat. "Maybe I should go meet Kaito again"

"Well, who knows what might happen in a year's time" I smiled and felt my own match-making instinct kick in.

"Yeah Lu-chan who knows what can happen" Levy was in a different world thinking about some kind of harem love story.

"I guess you're right"

"Who's right?" Erza stood behind Lucy eating a strawberry cake happily.

"Ah Erza! You're awake" Lucy made a spot for Erza to sit.

"Well, when I heard you were going shopping I kinda" Erza blushed a bit "Wanted to go to buy a few accessories"

_She probably has a date with Jellal. _I concluded. "Of course you come along!" I exclaimed. "It'll be like a girl's day out"

"Mira-san, do want to come along" Lucy turned to Mira-nee.

Mira-nee smiled and shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but I can't today I have to attend the bar today" Her bright smile soon turned into a smirk. "Plus I have to do something here at the guild, maybe next time"

I eyed Mira-nee and soon I understood what she was up to. _Mira-nee you are a genius!_

"Well, can you do me a favor then?" Lucy snapped me out of my trance and Mira-nee nodded."Loke came on his own power to Earthland this morning" Lucy explained. "Can you keep a watch on him? I don't want him to get in trouble"

"Sure thing Lucy"

"Thank you" Lucy smiled and grabbed Levy's hand. "Okay so what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" She dragged Levy out and soon Erza and I followed and along the way dragged Juvia and Wendy to tag along.

Before we left I turned to see Mira-nee and the letter from Lucy's aunt in her hands, smirking. _I hope she doesn't go overboard_

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

_Good Lucy left the letter behind, now I have back-up for my plan. _I grabbed the letter and quickly placed it in my pocket. _Now where is the people I need. _I scanned the guild to locate Gray talking with Cana, plus Loke appearing out of nowhere and strike a conversation with Elfman and Laxus with his team casually striking conversations with other guild members. _All that's left is Natsu, Sting and Hibiki, which are most probably coming about…_The doors of the guild were kicked opened, but ignored by the guild members since it was normal in our guild. In the entrance was Natsu and Sting arguing, and in the back Rogue with both exceeds Lector and Frosch and Hibiki having a conversation with Rogue most probably about their magic.

"Natsu, Sting, Hibiki!" I shouted from across the guild. "I need to tell you something"

Natsu and Sting hesitated on leaving their argument, but walk towards me either way. Hibiki probably reading my mind knew it was about Lucy and excused himself from his conversation with Rogue. I quickly paced to Freed with the other 3 at my tail. "Freed, do me a favor and place some runes in the kitchen, so no one can hear but the ones inside" I whispered, he simply smiled and headed towards the kitchen. I then I dragged Gray and Loke from their conversations, and Laxus came following already knowing that was coming to retrieve him. _Must have been his super sensitive dragon slayer ears._

I opened the kitchen door and motioned everyone to enter including Freed. "Okay I need you guys to listen to me"

"It better be important, I have a fight to settle with this guy" Sting pointed his thumb to Natsu.

"It's about Lucy" Soon everyone flinched and leaned in closer towards me, expect Freed. _Thought so_

"Did something happen to her?" Gray jumped to conclusion. "She isn't hurt is she?"

"No nothing like that" I reassured him. "But I perfectly know that all of you like her so I thought it was better to tell you about this"

"Who said that we liked her" Laxus protested, but his eyes and blushing face didn't say the same.

"I just know" I blankly stated. "Well if you don't wanna know you can perfectly leave this room right now" I smiled all too sweetly and pointed to the doors.

Laxus tch'ed and turned his head away. "Anyway, today Lucy received a letter from her aunt"

"Luce has an aunt!" Natsu butted in. "She never told me!~"

"You never asked Flame brain" Gray added in.

"Quite true, if should have asked her, Natsu-kun" Hibiki supported.

"But,but... Nevermind!" Natsu sighed in defeat and I stifled a laugh.

"Okay anyway, in the letter it said that she has to get married in like a year's time"

"Wait! Lucy-hime would never marry someone if someone forced her" Loke interrupted.

"She isn't forced at all she was requested and knowing her you probably know she will do whatever to help her family, plus she was given a possible fiancé going by the name Kaito" I continued explaining. "You guys better hurry up" I warned them. "If you want her, you better make her yours before she decides to marry Kaito-kun."

They all gave a quick glance turned back to me. "So you are suggesting that if we have a move to do it now?" Hibiki spoke up.

"Yup pretty much" I smiled.

"So how about we make this into a game than?" Loke suggested. "Whoever wins Lucy's affection wins the game and the others can't interfere with their relationship what's so ever"

"But how do you know you've won her affection?" Natsu questioned.

"Easy she'll probably tell her aunt Alissa or one of her friends most probably Mira" Freed added.

"Sounds interesting" Laxus stepped forward. "I'll play this game of yours."

"You guys don't stand a chance against the Great-Sting"

"You know they call me Thousands Nights for a reason"

"You know that I'm way better than you when it comes to conquering girls" Loki stood proudly

"I'll definitely win!"

"Think again Flame-brain" Gray had somehow lost his clothes.

"THIS IS WAR!" they all exclaimed.


	2. New Team?

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **thank you to all of you who reviewed and are following my story. You have no idea who happy that makes me. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**A/N: **Yeah chapter is up! I'm sorry I took long but I get sick easily so I really couldn't think straight, plus the pressure of my finals coming up ^^" Anyway… I thank all those who reviewed, favorite and are following my story. You guys made my day all of you, ARIGATO!

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Team?**

**Rogue P.O.V**

"THIS IS WAR!" they all exclaimed.

I stood in the sidelines not knowing what to do. I had 'accidently' passed by Freed-san's runes with my shadow dragonslayer magic and overheard the conversation. I ended up hiding in shadow mode at the corner hoping that nobody, especially Sting, noticed me. _'Do I really just want to be left out and have one of these idiots have Lucy?'_ I asked myself. _'Then again… I made the choice to sneak in'_ the argument I had just kept going until I finally made up my mind_. 'I, too, want a shot at winning Lucy's heart'_ was all I thought to myself before I revealed myself to everyone, who were currently fighting, but stopped immediately when they felt my presence.

"Hello" I greeted with as little emotion as I could, given the situation. Natsu, Gray, Sting and Loke jumped and screamed "ghost" before hiding behind Mira. Freed seemed shocked and slightly perturbed at the fact that someone passed his runes. The others stared me with a killing intent, except for Mira and Hibiki, who just smiled at me warmly.

"Ara Rogue-kun? How come you passed through the runes? Were you here the whole time?" Mira asked.

"I passed in shadow mode right after everyone else, so yes."

"But only those who have feelings or want a chance at Lucy's heart can pass through" Mira pointed up to the runes behind her. "See?" She was definitely right it said 'Only those who care about Lucy romantically can enter, plus Mira and Freed' "Wait could it be that you…" Her eyes soon seemed to sparkle as she stared me down, although her eyes had a warmth, while the others just glared. She didn't need to finish. Everyone was asking themselves the same question, and suddenly the glares that I received earlier increased in intensity. I sighed and nodded slightly while I tried my best to push back the blush that was threatening to rise.

"Oh goodie! One more player to the game" I instantly perked at the comment I looked straight into Mira's eyes and nodded slowly to confirm. I, too, had a chance at winning Lucy's heart in a fair battle with potential rivals. She just smiled and nodded, but that was all I needed to smile slightly. "Well buddy seems like we are now rivals" Sting placed his arm around on my shoulder and smiled like usual. "Let's have a fair fight"

I smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well since we all know about Lucy's situation, how about we figure how this going to work" Laxus said as he leaned against the wall.

"I already have it planned" Mira chimed in and pulled out a piece of paper. "You see, just yesterday we had this letter from the council saying they found yet another dark mage guild that is increasingly causing problems. They need a group of people to take care of the dangerous task of taking the guild down."

"Our guild received the same letter, something about collaborating with Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus to do a quest with high rewards. It would be like a group with members from different guilds." Rogue said.

"Yup! Master asked 2 members from Blue Pegasus, 3 from Sabertooth and 5 from our guild. I made the calculations and I thought you guys can go with Lucy and 2 other people on this. That way everyone has a chance to win Lucy"

Laxus hummed and stood straight. "I see no problem with the plan." He turned around to us and shot us a 'are you coming' look.

We all nodded and soon Mira ran away with the paper shouting back at us "I'M GOING TO TELL MASTER!" and left us behind with Freed who was sighing at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well, see ya." Laxus left first and soon one by one we all left the room and made our way to the guild. Laxus went to sit with his team, Natsu, Sting and Gray immediately started fighting. Loke went to chat with Gildarts. Hibiki and myself took a seat at the table with 5 exceeds who were chatting casually among themselves.

* * *

A few minutes later and the guild doors were thrown open quiet forcefully by a certain blonde with hypnotizing chocolate warm eyes and sweet smile, she carried a simple pink bag from what seemed like the book store? Next to her were Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza with similar bags from different stores.

"Minna we are back!" Lucy and the girls shouted

"Welcome back girls!" Everyone shouted back.

Hibiki motioned her to come sit with us. "Lucy-chan! Levy-chan! Wendy-chan!"

Lucy walked towards us with Levy and Wendy behind her and sat down at our table. "Hey Hibiki, Rogue" she greeted with her usual sun-like smile always seeming to warm my heart every time.

"What do you have in your bags?" I asked all the three of them.

Lucy immediately took a white and gold rectangular box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white ink pen with patterns of stars and ribbons in gold. _"It fits her" _I mused. "It's a magic ink pen which can write anywhere including the air in any color!" She picked the pen in her hands and swiftly wrote 'Wendy' in blue cursive letter in the air with amazing penmanship.

"How about you, Levy?" Hibiki admired the pen's details as Lucy handed him.

Levy took out a book and a notebook. "A new book and a magical notebook which pages never end" She said, quickly picking up the book and started reading at lightning speed. She never changes.

"How about you, Wendy?" I asked the petite dragon slayer across from me.

"I-I bought a book on healing spells" She stuttered and blush cutely. I patted her head softly. I could imagine Wendy, as well as the other dragonslayers, as siblings. The same way Sting was my brother. Although now they seemed to be my rivals as well. I sighed and turned my head towards Lucy who was taking turns with Hibiki as they wrote things in the air.

"Hey Rogue" Lector quickly brought me back from going to dreamland. "I heard from Sting-kun about the situation" he whispered into my ear. "We can tag along on the journey right?"

I chuckled slightly. "We never said we weren't going to take you guys. Where we go you guys come along. It's only natural." I patted Lector's and Frosch's head.

_But who are going to be the other 2 other people that are tagging along?_

Like someone read my mind, Master Makarov stepped out from his office on the second floor with Mira right next to him. "OI BRATS LISTEN UP!"

The whole guild stopped what they were doing including Sting, Gray and Natsu who were in the middle of their fight with Natsu stopping his fist right in front of Gray who had his Ice hammer pointing at Sting and Sting in battle stance ready to attack Natsu from the side. "I have an announcement to make" Master Makarov lowered his voice has the guild went silent. "As explained yesterday about the council request, we have come to a decision in who will be joining the group" He paused and then continued again. "From Blue Pegasus Hibiki and Eve are going, from Sabertooth Sting, Rogue and Yukino are going and finally from our guild Lucy (Loki is included since he is a celestial spirit of Lucy's), Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Wendy are going in our place. You are to leave in a weeks time to the council to them. As for Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth you can stay here at Fairy Tail for duration of the guild collaboration. That is all" Master Makarov soon made his way to the bar and started to drink beer with the rest of the guild.

"I'm…going" I heard Lucy mumble. _Could it be she doesn't want to go? _"I'm actually going!" she cheered and pulled Wendy, Hibiki and myself into a big hug. "And here was worried that I wasn't going to spend time with you guys since I heard that all of you are going" She beamed. "I'm so glad I was chosen, that way I can get to know the people from the other guilds better"

"Way to go Lucy" Levy high-fived Lucy. "I wish I could go, but then again I wouldn't be able to spend time with G-Gajeel" she stuttered his name while she blushed furiously.

"Hehe" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. "You better not do some naughty thing when I'm gone." Levy blushed harder getting the full idea to what Lucy was referring. Lucy's laugh captivated Hibiki's and my own attention.

_'This could actually be fun_' I thought as Hibiki and I stared at each other clearly with the same though in mind. We were going to make an alliance.

Get rid of the others and get the rest the time for ourselves with Lucy.

_This game is indeed going to be fun._

* * *

**A/N: **So that was it. I added Rogue because a lot of people requested him.

**Special thanks to Paname, Rin and Yuki, and lolkitty**

**Thank you as well: AnOnlyOption, AnimeLuver778, Bloody Amethist, DancingSky013, Fairy-GG, JazzC20, KazumaAyano, Kuro-Neko-Angel, , Lolita-Girl-765, Min-Risa91, Monika-chan, NanamiTsukyhime, Syco Sam, Tails for Fairys, The Goode Chameleon, airie111, axelialea, elokciNalyK, , kalablack1, , , kerippi, kerrylove, mromero18, pekmi, randomnesskitty, yumehimeneverdies, PhantomDarkFanGirl2011, SeleneJade, , XxX12KeysXxX, duncundog, Shouko Heart, Claudia666, Hikaricchii**

If I spelled your name wrong. I'm sorry!


	3. Alliances and the Hearfilia Mansion

**A/N: **GOMEN NE! I know I know a lot of you are probably mad at me or not updating in a long time, but i couldn't help it. My old laptop broke and I had to wait until I bought a new one. But hey look it's summer and that means more time for fanfiction! Fanfiction= Updates on the story! Anyway thanks for those who followed and reviewed my story during the time I was out. Please enjoy the story!

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alliances and Heartfilia Mansion **

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was completely ecstatic. Lucy had been given the choice of going with everyone on a mission, they were all important friends to her after all. _But how long will it take us to finish the mission? After all it was a dark guild we were after_. _I need to visit my aunt and meet up with Kaito-kun, I just can't leave them right after they contacted me._

"Lucy?" Loke tapped her shoulder, bring her back to reality. She looked up from her strawberry milkshake to see Laxus, Gray, Hibiki, Rogue, Loke, Natsu, Levy, Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Erza and Sting right in front of her. "Are you okay? You just spaced out on us"

Lucy smiled and looked down again. "I'm fine, I was just thinking"

Mira pat her head softly. "What about sweetie?" although she already knew what she probably thinking of, Mira wanted for the rest to hear. _It's all part of the plan after all._

"Of visiting my aunt" Lucy replied cooly.

Levy taking the chance of teasing her, more like revenge for that morning. (In chapter 1, Levy was mad for not telling her that Lucy had an aunt and in Chapter 2 Lucy was teasing Levy with Gajeel) "Are you sure it's not for seeing Kaito-kun~?" Lucy blushed a light pink and just sipped from her milkshake. "Hey don't do anything naughty, Lu-chan~" Levy rubbed her shoulder against Lucy's while Lucy got redder by the second. "I bet he's hot" Levy continued teasing.

"Mou Levy!" Lucy tried to keep herself from blushing more. Levy feeling satisfied, she stopped and stifled a laughter.

"So when do you plan on going?" Lisanna curious glint in her eyes was obvious.

"Today!" Lucy smiled.

"What's the rush?!" Gray interrupted. _Like hell I'm gonna let Lucy meet this Kaito kid. I mean I just did an alliance with Loke for this. _

* * *

**10 Minutes ago **

**~Loke and Gray~**

"Loke" Gray had decide that in this game there was too many he needed someone to help him. Loke was the first choice.

"What up Gray?" Loke left his conversation with Gildarts and faced Gray instead.

"Let's make an alliance."

Loke was shocked and then started laughing. "You know I was about to go ask that to you too" He extended, Gray took it and shook it. "I accept to the alliance"

**~Natsu and Sting~**

"Hey light freak!" Natsu called out to Sting.

"What do you want Flame Idiot!" Sting retorted back.

"Let's make an alliance!" Natsu whispered screamed at him.

"Why would I want to team up with an idiot like you?!" He whispered back.

"Cuz you know what's best for you" Natsu face turned serious. "You know you can't get through this alone, you needed someone to help you kick the rest of the competition out. Although I hate but you're my best choice"

Sting tched and nodded. _Natsu was right everyone was already probably finding alliances, although he would have gone to Rouge, but he knew that Rogue would have an advantage knowing how smart he was, but Natsu now that was a different story they both had a 50%- 50% chance of winning if they work together. _"Alright then"

**~Rogue, Hibiki and Laxus~ **

Rogue and Hibiki already making it clear that they both were to make an alliance, they knew that they were the smartest out everyone expect Laxus. "I think we can take almost everyone down, but Laxus is a problem" Hibiki stated as he watched Lucy order her milkshake at the bar.

"Quite right, unless we make part of our alliance" Rogue glanced at Laxus walking their way and smirk. "Want something Laxus?"

Laxus smirked as well. "You know pretty well what I want" Laxus sat down next to Hibiki. "Make part of our alliance. You're the smartest out of rest. Plus I don't want to be stuck with the Ice stipper or the Flame-Brain over there."

"You're more than welcome to join us" Hibiki pat his back.

* * *

**Present Time**

_There's no way this Kaito kid is gonna take Lucy away! _Everyone mentally screamed. "Well, I mean I want to see Auntie and seeing Kaito again isn't not a bad idea." Lucy reasoned.

"But Luce we still have so much time~" Natsu smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. _BASTARD! _The guys thought annoyed

"I know, I know, but I haven't seen them in a long time" Lucy smiled at Natsu. "They're my only family left."

Everyone stopped on their attempts on convincing Lucy. She was right, they couldn't possibly make her not see her only family just 'because they were jealous. "Then about we all go?!" Wendy suggested. "I want to meet Lucy-san's family!" Wendy smiled.

"I wouldn't mind" Lucy stood up. "You guys want to come along?"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Levy stood up along with Wendy, Mira. Erza and Lisanna.

"Don't mean to intrude into your life, but I would like also to company you" Rogue ever so politely said.

"No never, you guys never intrude my life." She waved her hands frantically and then smiled warmly. "You guys are part of my life, my family"

"So then we are going!" Sting exclaimed and ran out the guild doors along side Natsu. "Hurry up or we're gonna leave you behind!" They both exclaimed. Lucy ran out following them so did the rest of the gang.

* * *

**At the train station **

"Do we have to go in train?" Natsu asked. "Can't we fly there?"

"How?" Lucy challenged him. Just when Natsu was about to open his mouth Lucy spoke again "You know Happy can only carry one person at a time" Natsu shut his mouth and gave up. "Thought so"

"What are you? A pussy!" Gray pointed out and Sting started laughing.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be laughing light freak! You have motion sickness too!" Natsu defend and Sting stopped laughing

"Wendy isn't there anyway you can help them?" Lisanna asked feeling kind of bad for the dragon slayers.

Wendy shook her head. "I've already used the same spell on all of them too many times. It won't take the same effect anymore."

Lisanna sighed. "Lucy? Any ideas"

"I have a perfect one!" Erza suggested. "We can knock all of them out" Lucy laughed, but shook her head "I got an idea, don't worry about it" She climbed on board and everyone followed, the dragonslayers being last since they were stalling.

As soon the train started moving all the dragonslayers went from their usual selves to the worst state. Laxus was at the window trying hard not to show his motion sickness along with Rogue right in front of him. Natsu and Sting didn't try to hide it or they did, but they just suck at it, whatever the case was they were laying out in the floor holding their stomachs. "Lucy-chan?" Hibiki turned her head towards Lucy. "What are you gonna do about them?"

Lucy was sitting next to Levy and Loke was on the other side. He seemed like he was smiling. "She gonna sing" Loke responded to Hibiki.

"Sing?" Mira questioned "How does that help?"

"I found out one day while I was on a mission with Natsu that when put a dragon slayer's head on my lap or when I sing they forget they are on a train and feel better. I usually put Natsu's head on my lap, but there's too many dragon slayers today, so I'm gonna sing instead.

"Sugoi Lu-chan! I didn't know you sang?" Lisanna was glad to find something else about Lucy.

"She loves to sing" Loke said as matter-fact. "She just doesn't did it often."

Lucy blushed and summoned Lyra to play some music to company with her singing.

**Gomen ne, Watashi Fairy Tail ED 3 **

_koori hajiitara chiisa na aozora ni _

_fukigen na kao nozokikonda no _

_wanagara HATTO shite shisen wo sorashita _

_nee kimi wa ima doushiteru no? _

It had been true what Lucy said about her singing soon enough Natsu and Sting recovered and were intently listening to Lucy. Rogue and Laxus finally faced the rest of the group with relief and peace written all over their faces. But what was mosting surprising that Lucy's voice was so sweet and warm, like she herself was a professional singer and the peaceful face while she sang was enchanting.

_mada mani au? sore tomo osoi? _

_HONTO wa mada kimagure nanka ja nai _

_"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou _

_GURASU no manatsu ga toketeku _

_"Gomen ne" itsukara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchatan darou _

_iitai no ni ienai _

_itsudemo kimi to itai no ni _

_gomen ne, watashi. _

_chikazuku hodo ni hanareteyuku mitai _

_tameiki ga sotto SODA ni kieteku _

_yakusoku wa itsumo watashi wo karakatte _

_HAATO no naka wo nuritsubusu yo _

_mada mani au? sore tomo osoi? _

_HONTO wa mada tsuyoki na furi wo shiteru _

_"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou _

_GURASU no manatsu ga yonderu _

_"Gomen ne" itsukara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchatan darou _

_iitai no ni ienai _

_itsudemo warawasetai no ni _

_gomen ne, watashi. _

In just a while everyone in the train just shut up to listen to Lucy sing. _I would have never thought she possessed such a voice. _The gang thought and slowly closed their eyes to block everything out and just listen to Lucy voice.

_sunahama ni nokoru _

_ashiato tachi tadotte yuku _

_kinou no watashi ni mou ichido _

_aetara kitto kou iu wa _

_"Hakane" _

_"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou _

_GURASU no manatsu tokenai de... _

_"Gomen ne" kimi ga warautabi sekai wa umare kawarundarou _

_GURASU no manatsu nomihoseba _

_"Gomen ne" doushite konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou _

_iitai no ni ienai _

_nee kimi wo warawasetai no ni _

_mattete warawasete miseru _

_gomen ne, watashi. _

_gomen ne, watashi. _

Soon the train came to a stop along with it Lucy's voice and Lyra. Everyone slowly opened their eyes again to see Lucy standing up and stretching. "What happened?" Everyone questioned.

"This is our stop" Lucy explained. _Wish it wasn't _Everyone thought, but got up and left the train.

"Blondie you never told you had that kind of voice" Laxus spoke first before the others.

"Yeah Lucy, how come you haven't said anything" Gray joined.

"Cuz you never asked" Loke responded for his Hime

"We didn't ask you!" Everyone else retorted. Loke hurt went to seek comfort in Lucy.

Lucy hugged Loke like always when Loke's pride was hurt. "Well, Loki is right. You guys never asked"

"But Lucy, that's talent you got there" Mira explained.

Lucy blushed. "Really? I just liked sing 'cause mama would always sing to me" Lucy continued walking.

Everyone noticed the small houses around and wide expansion of ground, it seemed like it goes on forever. "Hey this town is pretty big!" Sting stated until Natsu, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Erza sweatdropped. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Um...This is also part of the Heartfilia mansion" Lucy explained. "The garden actually"

Laxus, Hibiki, Rogue, Sting, Lisanna, Levy and Mira let their jaws drop. "NO WAY!" Levy was the first to recover. "This is just part of the mansion!? I thought it was a town" Lucy giggled and walked to the front of the mansion to see the path lead to a circular opening where in the center was a slender statute emitting water. Around the slender statute were maids and butlers had been cleaning until Lucy appeared in front of them.

"LUCY-SAMA!" They shouted and soon everyone gathered around her. "Lucy-sama we've missed you." "I'm so glad you've come back Lucy-sama" "We have new books in the library" Various comments from the maids and butlers directed to her.

"I missed all of you too!" Lucy smiled. "But I came here to see Auntie Alissa with my friends"

"Of course Lucy-sama" said a girl resembling Spetto with purple long hair she was about 10 years old. "She's been waiting for you." She lead the way through the maid and butlers to inside the mansion. "Oh by the way I'm Spetto's granddaughter. Ami, I've heard a lot from my grandma"

"Pleasure to meet you Ami" Lucy responded. She had long before concluded that Spetto, Bero, Ribbion and Ade were probably resting in peace now. But to know that she left her granddaughter behind to serve the Heartfilia was touching to her. "Oh and drop the 'sama', I don't exactly like it"

Ami smiled in response and nodded and she leaded to the gang to what appeared the living room. "Alissa-sama should be here soon, please wait" And Ami took her leave.

"Wow!" Levy was writing lightning speed in her new notebook all the details of the mansion.

"Nice place blondie" Sting remarked and sat down on one of the sofas.

"You're blond too" Lucy retorted.

"Um…" Two boys with glasses around the same age as Ami came in. One had blue hair while the other had blonde hair. "Sorry to intrude"

Lucy look at both of them and smiled. "Let me guess" She pointed to the bluenette. "You must be Ribbion's grandkid and" She then pointed to the blonde hair boy. "You must be Bero's grandkid" They both smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

The blue hair boy pointed to himself. "I'm Daichi" Then the blonde spoke. "And I'm Hiro". "Pleasure to meet you Lucy-sama" They both bowed slightly and then scurried off blushing.

"Brats" Laxus commented and received a special Lucy kick sending him to the other side of the living room.

"Shut it!" Lucy commanded.

"You can't order me around, blondie!" Laxus got up and prepared to fight. After the GMG, Lucy powered up in strength and magic by a lot and she learned Heavenly Body Magic. She trained with Laxus and Jellal and even went on missions with Laxus. What Laxus loved about Lucy was the her bravery of talking to him first while everyone tried to avoid him. He loved the way she treated him, just like any other person with no fear whats so ever.

"Wanna try me Sparky~" Lucy taunted, easily annoying Laxus with the nickname. "I doubt you can even catch me with Meteor

"Hell nah I'm fighting too!" Natsu ignited his flames.

"I don't want to be left out on this either" Sting jumped into action. "It's only ever so often that blondie fights against us"

"BOTH OF YOU ARE BLONDE TOO!" Lucy retorted.

"Don't worry Lucy" Gray somehow managed to lose all his clothes. "I'll protect you"

"Yes hime, leave it to me" Loke stood beside her ready to attack all his rivals in a single blow.

"Rogue!" Sting called his partner. Rogue stood up and stood next to him. _And here I thought I didn't have to fight._

"Lucy-chan do not fret I have information on their weak spots." Hibiki turned serious and activated Archive magic.

"P-please d-don't fight" Wendy and Lisanna tried to stop them, but they didn't listen.

They were about to launch at each other. "Lucy!" An unfamiliar to the gang was heard from behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you liked it. Um…. Just any doubts Lucy now possess another power aside from Celestial Magic and it's Heavenly Body Magic the one Jellal has. I give more details on that in another chapter.


	4. The Magic Council and the first mission

**A/N: **I'm back yeah! Thanks for the new followers. I love you all~ ^.^ Let's have some fun then. I think I'm gonna stick to normal P.O.V but if anything I'll sometime change.

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Magic Council and the first mission **

**Normal P.O.V**

"P-please d-don't fight" Wendy and Lisanna tried to stop them, but they didn't listen.

They were about to launch at each other. "Lucy!" An unfamiliar voice to the gang was heard from behind them. Everyone turned around towards the staircase where stood a middle-aged woman most likely of the age of 25 or something with silky blond hair tied up nicely into a ponytail letting her bangs dangle in front of her face. Unlike Lucy her eyes weren't chocolate brown instead they were a emerald green and she didn't have that much cleavage, it was pretty average. She wore a simple white dress with no decorations at all, the dress reached before her knees exposing her thighs remarkably well.

The young woman ran towards Lucy and glomped her. "Lucy~! I've missed you~"

"You are as young as ever Auntie Alissa" Lucy responded

"SHE'S YOUR AUNT!" Everyone's mouth dropped. _TOO YOUNG!_

Alissa-san giggled slightly. "My my, what bad manners of mine. Let me guide you to the table, currently we are serving lunch, I've asked the chefs and maids to prepare lunch for you as well." Alissa-san hooked her arm with Lucy's and started walking. "Please follow us and try not to get lost"

With a series of turns to the left and right, they finally escaped the complexed inner maze of the Heartfilia mansion, at the end the was long table at the center of the room that seemed to extended endlessly. Lucy laid her hand on top of the table. "You used to eat here alone?" Mira

]placed her hand on top of Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah" Lucy faced not once showed any expression of depression, grief, no instead she looked absolutely happy. "It's great I actually get to eat with everyone here"

"Including Kaito-kun as well" Alissa-san added.

"He's here?!" Lucy tried searching for him. "Where?"

"Woah there Lucy what's the rush?" Gray tried calming her down.

"I haven't seen him in a long~ time" Lucy explained. "I'm really curious as to how he looks now. Last time I saw him was on mission that I took by myself before the Tenrou Island accident"

"I bet he's some kind of geek" Natsu whispered to Sting and both started laughing. "With huge glasses and nerdy pants" Sting whispered.

"I heard that" another voice whisper. Natsu and Sting turned slowly turned around to find a guy about 2 years older than Lucy with silk honey brown hair with gold like eyes with a gentle touch, he wore a pair of thin black framed reading glasses and carried a book in one hand while the other passed through his hair with a simple white shirt and washed jeans he standed out. "Lucy you're here" Kaito-kun glomped Lucy while the guys screamed '_HANDS OFF!' _in their heads.

"Eh? Kaito you haven't changed in the past 7 years" Lucy placed her hand on his hair and started smoothing it.

"Well you see, one of your celestial spirits came to visit me after the Tenrou accident and took me to the to the celestial world for a couple of weeks and when I came back 7 years had passed" Kaito disattached himself from Lucy, much to the guys relief, and faced the rest the group.

"Yeah time over there is different then over here" Lucy explained. "Right everyone introduce yourselves"

"So you're the famous Kaito-kun" Levy she walked up to Kaito-kun and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Levy. Lucy's best friend. I use script magic"

"Pleasure" Kaito-kun shook her hand. "A lot of you from Lucy's letters. You are as pretty as she stated. And most I say your magic is quite amusing "

Levy blushed for a second. "Really? Thank you"

Sting pissed went next along with Rogue and the exceeds. "I'm Sting, the light dragon slayer" Sting pointed to himself. "This Lector my exceed, Rogue my partner the shadow dragon slayer, and his exceed Frosch"

"The twin dragons" Kaito-kun recognized. "Incredibly strong duo, unique combination, but they say the stronger the light, the stronger the shadow. Pleasure"

Next were Hibiki, Loke and Laxus. "I'm Laxus, a lightning dragon slayer of the 2nd generation" Laxus presented. "I'm Lucy's strongest celestial spirit, Leo the Lion, but people call me Loke" Loke boosted. "And I'm Hibiki, I use archive magic" Hibiki shook Kaito-kun's hand, unlike the other guys.

"Laxus the furious, but quick dragon slayer, Loke, Lucy's strongest and most trustworthy key and Hibiki, the informant and intellectual of the group." Kaito-kun shook Hibiki's hand back. Gray somehow lost his shirt in the process of stepping forward along with Natsu and Happy. "Wait wait let me guess" Kaito-kun first pointed to Gray. "The stripper and reliable ice-make mage, Gray-kun" and then he pointed his finger to Natsu. "And the annoying and idiotic but reliable fire dragonslayer, Natsu-kun. The cute little blue exceed Happy, right?"

"WHAT'S WITH THE INSULTS!?" The ice and fire duo screamed back.

"Sorry that's how I described you guys on my letters" Lucy bashfully stated and hide behind Alissa-san. Both tched and returned with Erza, Lisanna, Wendy and Mira stepped forward.

"Erza Scarlet, requip mage" Erza shook Kaito-kun, but unfortunately with too much force and ended up taking the life out of him. "Sorry" She released while Kaito-kun came back to life Lisanna and Mira came next.

"I'm Mirajane, but they call me Mira. I use Take-Over, along with my little sister Lisanna" Mira and Lisanna both smiled. "Pleasure"

"Of course" Kaito-kun smiled back.

Wendy shifted towards him with Carla in her arms. "Um… I-I'm Wendy the wind dragonslayer, and this is Carla my exceed." She said while trying not to shy away.

"Pleasure Wendy and Carla" He ruffled their heads kindly and stood up straight again. "I'm Kaito Kato, I'm also a type of archive mage, but unlike Hibiki-kun my magic specialize in the body."

"The body?" Hibiki took interest. "First time I've heard of that"

"Yes, I'm able to read one's physical, magical and mental strength along with it I can spot their vital points and make their bodies paralyze" Kaito-kun explained farther. "And all that information is analyzed and collected through my eyes. It's like a combination of eye magic and archive magic"

"Oh cool~!" Natsu peeked up. "So you can see my strong and weak points right now?!"

"No actually" Lucy answered and pointed to Kaito-kun's glasses. "Those glasses prevent him to use that magic because it's a strain for the brain to process all that information at such speed"

Levy wrote in her notebook at an amazing speed non stop with the new obtained information. "Amazing, truly amazing" Levy unconsciously commented.

"Mistress" Ami had returned and pointed to the table. "Lunch is served"

"Ah" Lucy took a seat at one end of the table. "Let's eat for now"

* * *

**~After Lunch~ **

The whole gang spent the rest of their time in the garden, talking with Alissa-san and Kaito-kun or among themselves, that was until Doranbolt appeared with a small group of the rune knights by their sides. Meanwhile Kaito-kun and Alissa-san went to bring out some Jasmine Tea

"Doranbolt-san?" Wendy looked up to see the older. "Why are you here?" The rest turned their attention towards Doranbolt.

"Remember the magic council's request to the guild members?"

"Yeah, almost everyone here right now were chosen for that request" Laxus commented. "But I'm sure that the meeting was until one from here. So why are you here?"

"I came for two purposes" Doranbolt declared.

"Please do state" Rogue urged.

"First was to meet someone appointed by the council or the request. He will join in your team for the quest." Doranbolt explained.

"EH?! someone else?" Mira asked surprised, but she was mostly curious. _Another rival for the guys?_

"I'm fine with it, but what's the second reason?" Lucy insisted.

Doranbolt nodded. "Actually the second reason is because an urgent matter came up"

"Urgent matter?" Erza curiously peeked in.

"There is this person we need you guys to find."

"Is this person so important that you guys went out of your way to even cancel the meeting?!" Gray snapped.

"If this person is so important" Erza added. " I'll participate in this one mission. No problem for just one mission right?"

"Please go ahead, the dark guild that you guys are tasked to are trying their best to locate this person, in this mission people with skills like yours, Erza are needed. Also the council members are greatly interested in this person." Doranbolt calmly explained.

"So that's how it is" Kaito-kun with a tray of biscuits and cookies skillful arranged appeared the gang, more specially right behind Sting and Natsu. Along with Alissa-san with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot.

"STOP SHOWING UP LIKE THAT ALREADY!" Sting and Natsu exclaimed.

"Kaito, so you've heard the situation" Doranbolt greeted the fellow.

"Wait, you know this freak" Gray pointed to Kaito-kun.

"He's the one that will be working with you guys" Doranbolt stated.

Lucy smile spread far wider than before. "That's awesome!" Lucy then hugged Kaito-kun. "And here I thought I wouldn't see you in a while after this"

_LUCY~ DON'T HUG HIM, HUG ME INSTEAD!_ Were the selfish thoughts that passed through their minds at the time.

Hibiki stole Lucy away, breaking the embrace with Kaito-kun. Lucy without questioning why he did it, thinking it was normal from Hibiki such action. "So when do we start?" Hibiki asked

"The sooner the better like tomorrow" Doranbolt handed a file to Erza. "All you need to know is there. Please do your best" Doranbolt then turned away and teleported away with his silent group of troops.

As soon Doranbolt left Wendy and Levy stood up from the chairs and hurried over to Erza and Lucy as they side by side with the file in hand. "What does it say?" Carla tried peaking through the girls, but failed.

"The person we are looking for is a girl" Lucy flipped through the papers. "Apparently they gave the place where we can find her"

"Should we start tomorrow then?" Rogue suggested.

"The faster the better, I really don't want to stick to Kaito or Sting any longer" Natsu responded.

"Mutual" Kaito and Sting unison retorted.

Erza slammed the file shut. "Then we will take our leave and prepare for tomorrow, Alissa-san, Kaito-kun. We'll come by tomorrow morning to pick up Kaito-kun. Fine by you?"

Kaito-kun nodded and smile. "Well then, please return home safely _girls_" Kaito-kun emphasized and showed an evil glint in his glasses. He grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed softly the top of her hand following with a charming smile, that made Lucy blush slightly.

Gray jealous grabbed her hand and started walking with Lucy being dragged along. "Come on! The train is going to leave us" Everyone started running after them shouting "Wait!" "Bastard slow down" and much more.

"Take care" Kaito-kun shouted after them.

_SHUT UP KAITO! _

"Thanks" is what girls responded before anyone had the courage to shout the previous line.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone. I hoped you like it. Please review please. Anyway the other stories are from **KHR **called **Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style! **and one form **KNB **called **All is fair in love and basketball?**


	5. The Dream Forest

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **So I know I haven't been able to update lately and I'm extremely sorry I got lost in my classes plus my AP world history class is being a bitch. Anyway very soon after this update or the next I'm going to start another fanfic with **Ouran High School Host Club** which if you haven't guessed by now is also another harem with Haruhi.

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dream Forest **

**Normal P.O.V**

**~Next Day~ **

****The whole crew decided to wait for Kaito-kun nearby the the train station and immediately start the search. Erza still kept the files closed and hadn't mentioned much about where they were going or about the girl they were looking for. Mira and Lisanna stayed behind to take care of the guild and the only ones tagging along with the rest of the group was Levy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Jellal and Erza, with Doranbolt's permission of course.

"So Bunnygirl" Gajeel lightly pushed her sideways in a teasing way. "This so called Kaito-kun is he your husband to be?" The other guys just stared at him with the 'don't-give-her-that-idea-' look while Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Cause if he is I think I might need to give him a beatin- I mean a quick lecture to make sure he doesn't hurt you"

"That isn't a bad idea" Jellal supported. "Just to reassure myself he doesn't hurt you Lucy" Both Gajeel and Jellal hugged Lucy in a brotherly way.

Gajeel and Jellal were like Lucy's older brothers and are super over-protective over her to the point that they beat people like Natsu and Sting (try to make their moves on her but fail because of Gajeel and Jellal) to death to make sure she's okay.

" I-I don't think there's a need to do that!I mean I'm not sure yet I still have a whole year!" Lucy frantically tried to explained with a flushed face.

"Lu-chan you're blushing~" Levy teased.

"Oh shut up Levy-chan" Lucy turned away

"But Lucy~" Jellal and Gajeel were about to complain, when the boy with silk honey brown hair and beautiful gold eyes ran into Lucy and both fell. Gold kind eyes stared down at the chocolate brown eyes, thin black framed glasses laid above Lucy's head and a red velvet book laid beside them..

"K-KAITO?!" Lucy finally recognized. "Are you okay?" Kaito nodded just when Natsu throw him off from Lucy and Loke took the chance to embrace Lucy.

"Don't worry about the geek guy! Worry about yourself" Sting lectured

Levy helped Kaito to stand up and pick up his book and glasses. "No need to be rude!" Levy snapped at Sting.

"Oh~ I'm so scared of the little bookworm, I just might die" Sting mocked, but Gajeel being the guy, taking pride in his girlfriend, he is punched him right across the face.

"Mock my Levy again and I'll send through 7 hells" Gajeel threaten, and if it wasn't for Pantherlily and Levy telling him stop, he would have killed him or at least on the verge of death.

Sting being the prideful jerk, he walked away, covering the red mark of Gajeel's punch on his face and walked to Lucy. "You shouldn't piss Gajeel off" Lucy searched her pockets for a band-aid and when she found it she placed on Sting's face, and with a quick peck on the cheek, she went to check up on Kaito, leaving a cute blushing Sting, a laughing bunch of exceeds chanting 'he's blushing~' and a bunch of guys burning with jealousy.

With the chaos going on it was a miracle they heard the train coming towards the, but then again we are talking about dragonslayers with extremely sensitive ears. "Do we HAVE to go on train? " Natsu feared the answer.

Lucy giggled. "Yes Natsu we HAVE to go on train, don't worry I'll make sure that none of the dragonslayers feel a thing"

'_Thank god we have Lucy' _The dragonslayers sighed in relief.

The train finally came to a stop in front of them, although the dragonslayers were still a little hesitant on going board, they stepped in. Since this was a mission for the magic council, the whole group was able to enter the V.I.P area. "I've been wondering, what does this 'person' look like" Rogue questioned.

"Right" Erza took out the file. "All we know is about the person is that, her gender is female, her name Amai Yume and her current location which is past 'Dream Forest' "

Levy, Lucy, Hibiki, Rogue and Kaito's eyes opened, mouths opened. "THE 'Dream Forest'?" They asked.

Erza hesitantly nodded "I think there's only one in all of the world"

Levy and Kaito quickly took out their books, while Lucy, Hibiki and Rogue seem to be in absolute bliss. "What's so special about this forest?" Gray dared to question. 'wrong question dude' the rest pity the guy.

"What's so special?!" Levy flipped through the pages of her book and stopped at the picture of a forest with mystical aurora and fairytale like feeling oddly surrounding a enormous sakura tree. Levy literally slammed the picture to Gray's face, then showed the rest of the group."This forest is to be just a legend! No one could be able to find it without exact directions, which only the magic council has access to."

"So?" Natsu inquired for them to continue, while poor Gray rubbed his now red nose.

Lucy taking Levy's place continued "Rumors spread about the magic council, saying this place was dangerous, that was until a worldwide traveler decided to try to find this place."

Rogue took Lucy place "Then when he came back, he told everyone he had found it and told them how beautiful it was and the wonder things he found. It all sounded like a fairytale that no one, but a few famous writers believed him, and wrote about this mystical forest."

Hibiki took out a book from his bag and pointed to a year. "And all this happened 10 years ago, soon the rumors died out and traveler died in one of his adventures, just leaving the books as the tellers of this forest, and by that time everyone thought all this was just a myth."

Laxus nodded, "So everything we need to know about this forest is written in that book" Laxus pointed to the book.

"Pretty much" Lucy and Levy answered.

"Then let's get to studying then!" Wendy and Carla took Lucy's book and began reading.

"One quick question" Jellal interrupted "How come the dragonslayers aren't motion sick?". Everyone look at each other for a second, and then the dragonslayers finally notice and received motion sickness again

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

The gang were finally stepping off the train with bags in hand and relieved dragon slayers with a tired of singing Lucy to accompany them, when the gang looked ahead to a forest and a single path of white marble stones going right through it.

"I must say" Erza advance to inside the forest, with the others right behind her. "It's a beautiful forest" She touched a flower nearby.

"Well it was suppose to be a myth" Lucy answer. "Just the existence of this forest is extraordinary"

All of them walked along the path just taking in the beauty of the forest itself, no words were needed to explain. But a few moments of this silence made everyone realize they weren't the only ones in this forest. Just ahead of them they heard at least 3 voices arguing.

"But I don't wanna walk in there!~" whined one of the unknown voices undoubtedly a girl's voice probably belonged to a girl no older than Wendy

"We have to Lily, we need to find this girl. For the guild, for our plan, for us" Another girl voice a bit more mature tried to convince.

"We'll live happily together Lily! right Emiko-nee?" a cheerful boy's voice about a bit older than the little girl's but younger than the mature woman's.

"Of course" Replied the woman. "I promise"

"Fine~" the little girl complied and soon the voices disappeared into the forest, off the white marble path.

"Let's follow them!" Natsu enthusiastically suggested. "The girl we are looking are probably the same as theirs"

"We are not exactly sure of that Natsu" Levy commented.

"That's right flame brain don't assume yet" Gray insulted

"Actually Natsu isn't so far off" Jellal interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned "Is there something you know?"

"Not sure yet, but this all happened 10 years ago right" Jellal asked Hibiki.

Hibiki checked his book again just in case "Yeah exactly 10 years ago"

"What does have to do with anything?" Laxus grew impatient.

Jellal nodded like he just figured the most complicated case. "10 years ago, I was still in the Magic Council"

"So that means you know something about this?!" Sting replied.

"I heard about it" Jellal corrected. "At that time it meant nothing to me, but-" Jellal's sentence came short when a scream came from within the forest.

"FORGET IT I'M GOING IN" Natsu,Sting, and Gajeel with the exceeds ran inside, and without a second thought the rest followed him.

"WAIT UP FLAMEBRAIN, LIGHT FREAK, METAL SINGER!" Gray and Laxus screamed after them.

"SHUT UP SPARKY! STRIPER!" They shouted back.

"Guys someone is trouble I don't think this the time to fight" Kaito panted out.

"SHUT IT NERD!" All the guys snapped.

Lucy in the background was getting just as impatient as Laxus, she was irritated, she just recovered from singing, has to deal with the guys and now they were running. "THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO KICK ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES!" She fuming with a cute pout, but when Lucy is mad it's not a good idea to mess with her everyone knew that. "Come on Happy,Frosch, Lector" She group cuddled them and walked ahead, stomping her way through, with Kaito, Hibiki and Loke next to her.

The guys lowered their head and walked in a zombie-like state. "I forget how scary Lucy can be sometimes" Erza shivered while hugging Wendy and Carla.

"Well I did teach her MY magic" Jellal pointed out "Anyone knows better than to piss Lucy off like that"

"The good thing about this is that she's able to keep the guys under control" Carla happily commented.

"AND!" Levy added "Gajeel scared is so cute!~" Levy fan-girled.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Gajeel snapped, but Lucy glared back at Gajeel shutting him up immediately. "Sorry" Gajeel whispered back. Lucy looked away and continued talking with Rogue.

"See~" Levy took a picture of Gajeel. "So cute!" Levy kept on taking pictures until they heard another scream this time closer than last time.

"Come on!" Wendy broke free of Erza's hug and ran ahead. "We're almost there!" Snapping out of their zombie-like states, and/or fangirl states everyone started running after Wendy.

Wendy came to a stop in front a clearing, a clear blue pond was located at the center with a wooden arch bridge and following the bridge was a wooden path leading deeper into the forest, flowers like the lotus and the narcist. The unexpected was to see was the trio they heard early trapped in the thorns of rose that were wrapped around them and hanging them from up in the air.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you wanna kill me right now, BUT! The I won't be able to continue the story so I suggest you deal with me right now….And I am super sorry! So anyways announcing my upcoming fanfictions! One from **Ouran Highschool Host Club **named **Battlefield! Ouran Host Club Style! **and one from **Shugo Chara **(might take longer, still haven't exactly plot out) named **The Royal Battle! ** And guess what! They are all harem! SURPRISE! XD well not exactly. I'm still thinking about **Shugo Chara** if should do it Amu harem or not. Please tell me your opinion. Going on if you don't know already or this is your first time reading my A/N let me tell you I have my story of **KNB a.k.a Kuroko No Basuke **named **All is fair in love and… basketball? **and I have my story of **KHR a.k.a Reborn! **named **Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style!**. Alright that's it for today I'll update for often…. hopefully… Bye. **P.S: I LOVE PM'S FROM YOU GUYS! I REALLY DO! see ya!~ **


	6. Dream Magic!

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **And I updated quickly! YES! *H5* well quicker than before anyway. well quicker than before for reading! I kinda stuck on the other fanfictions right now so I'll update as soon as I get out of my writer's (now i feel what other writers feel when they get writer's block) block (now i feel what other writers feel when they get writer's block) for the other fanfictions PROMISE!

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dream Magic!?**

**~Normal POV~**

Wendy came to a stop in front a clearing, a clear blue pond was located at the center with a wooden arch bridge and following the bridge was a wooden path leading deeper into the forest, flowers like the lotus and the narcist. The unexpected was to see was the trio they heard early trapped in the thorns of rose that were wrapped around them and hanging them from up in the air.

"LILY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE ROSES!" A boy with reddish brownish hair and dark brown eyes screamed.

A small girl with short reddish brownish hair and the same dark brown eyes struggled, chanted a spell, but nothing was working, Instead the roses were only tightening every time they struggled. "I-I can't!" Lily managed to choke out as she looked at the other two.

The oldest of the bunch, well not that old she was about Erza's age, let her long reddish brownish hair loose in the wind and dark brown eyes trying to remain calm. "We're getting out of here, don't worry" She said calmly to the other two. "Both you remain calm, specially you, Riku"

The group snapped out of there daze, and without even thinking about it they decided to help. Natsu, Sting, Loke, Jellal, Wendy and Laxus blasting them away or burning them, Erza, Rogue and Gajeel were cutting the thorns warped around them carefully. But even though they were cutting away and they managed to free the three siblings, who were extremely surprised to see the mages, more thorns and vines appeared around them.

"What is happening?" Hibiki tried to research up the plant up and even if magic was included, but nothing appeared.

"DIE PLANTS DIE!" The two idiotic dragonslayers screamed, burning them away, but the double of those burned away came back. In the meanwhile, the three siblings had noticed their guilds marks and quietly tried to escape from them.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" screamed Jellal to Loke who was closer to them. "THEY'RE THE DARK GUILD!" Jellal had noticed the guild marks on their necks, hands and legs, when they saved them from the thorns and vines. For Lily her guild mark was in her leg, for Riku his guild mark was in near his neck, but still on his chest and for the oldest, Emiko her guild mark was on her left hand. The guild mark was without a doubt from a dark guild, exactly the one that the group was assigned to, the one group whose intentions were not clarified yet, that one group of the dark guild that domained over the rest, their name was the Realm Raiders and their guild's mark was two daggers intersecting each other.

Loke didn't need to hear more, he immediately let some vines pass through him and the vines wrapped around the three siblings body once again. All three of them tch'ed and grind their teeth in frustration as the vines slowly wrapped around their bodies.

That's when Lucy heard a soft, cute giggle from the behind her. Amused she placed the exceeds down, turned around and crouched down. She wasn't exactly sure, but she trusted her sixth sense and when patted in the middle of the air, she felt a soft silk-like hair, but she didn't see anything. "You found me?!" the same soft childish voice resound in everyone ears, and soon all the vines and thorns had stopped attacking furiously and headed in the direction towards Lucy. Lucy stumbled backwards and fell on her behind, fearing the vines on their way.

"LUCY!" Everyone made a run after the vines and thorns trying to keep up, but when they thought the vines were going to hit Lucy, instead the vines curved around Lucy and wrapped around a empty space at an incredible speed. As the vines and thorns spinned around the empty space, they started changing colors into a light pink and white and soon the vines and thorns had magically turned into a single pair of ribbons. And soon the ribbons laid gently on the ground and the once empty space there was a girl. She was no taller than Lucy, but no shorter than Wendy, she looked like she was 16 years old, long light pink hair tied up into a high ponytail although her bangs fell down to her face, but you could still see her light pink eyes. She wore a black tanktop under a white long sleeveless shirt with a short pink skirt and white converse.

"Love to stay, but I rather not be caught!" The girl ran away full speed not a look back, as soon as she was out of sight the vines that entrapped the siblings were let loose.

The sibling started running after the girl when Jellal blocked the path. "Yeah I don't think so" Jellal was summoning heavenly arrows, when suddenly with a snap of fingers from the boy named Riku, all light disappeared.

"We don't have time to deal with good light guilds like you" Jellal heard the boy whisper and a second later the light was back and the siblings were ahead of them chasing after the girl.

"Guys we are running after the girl too" Jellal commanded. Everyone started running,after the girl and the siblings.

"Why are we chasing the girl?" Rogue asked.

"That girl, is our objective" Jellal put it in simple words. "10 years ago, when I was still in the council, I overheard Doranbolt speaking with another officer about a girl who lived in a newly somehow made forest that appeared magically. She was still just a kid and that dark guilds were after her. Her name was Amai Yume."

"Yeah so?" Natsu and Sting unison.

Everyone facepalmed. "That girl we just saw is the girl we are looking for the magic council" Lucy explained.

"Ohhh~" The two finally caught on.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Jellal let's go ahead using meteor" Lucy placed herself in position and a yellow light covered her and soon she was off passing the sibling. Jellal did the same and passed everyone.

* * *

**~Where Lucy and Jellal are~**

Soon enough they found the girl hiding behind an enormous sakura tree blooming out of season in middle of a clearing. The siblings were arriving just about the same time. Lucy and Jellal hide on top of a tree nearby the clearing with the enormous sakura tree.

"D-don't you guys give up!?" The girl shouted towards them in fear.

although

"Not in this case, we need you" Emiko, the oldest, reached her hand towards the girl. "Come with us. We won't harm you"

"I-I refuse!" the girl rejected. Emiko was surprised that the girl didn't come with her.

"Fine, Lily, Riku" Emiko look at them. "Go ahead" Lily summoned vines and flowers from a bush, while Riku closed his eyes

"Living control magic?" Lucy whispered. "and sensory control magic?"

"Yeah that's about right. Lily can control living things around her and Riku can block or enhance your 5 senses" Jellal whispered back. "Which explains why the 'light' went out"

The flowers grow in size and chased after the pinkette. The girl panicked and closed her eyes for the impact. Exactly at that moment the rest arrived and Lucy and Jellal were going to retrieve the girl from harm, but Kaito was quicker and covered the girl. Kaito soon was entangled in vines and flowers trying strangle him to death. "KAITO/NERD GUY" everyone screamed. The pinkette recovered her senses and soon she withdraw a dagger out of nowhere and released Kaito

"I-I thought you guys were after me~" the girl's eyes narrowed. "I-I have no intention to involve innocent people into a worthless fight like this one" her sweet voice although she tried to sound tough she still stumbled over words. A light pink and white light surrounded around her, in her bangs suddenly appeared white lines horizontally (Death the Kid bang style).

"This means the whole world for us" Riku responded. "I'm not planning on letting these worthless people ruin our plans"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WORTHLESS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Natsu and Sting attacked Riku, but before they could touch him their sense of feel disappeared and they fell down.

The pinkette giggled, no matter how she saw it their fall was so hilarious she couldn't hold back. "N-No no get serious Yume" she talked to herself. She try not to smiled and got into battle stance, she took out a katana and ran towards the siblings. Riku blocked all the groups' senses, leaving only Erza and the girl named Yume still running after. (If you read chapter 403 and 404 of TF then you'll get why Erza is still standing) Riku didn't expect it, but soon Lily took over, she possessed Natsu and made him attack them both.

"N-Natsu?!" Erza paused in her movement. Yume look at the red head and with a swift movement of her hand created stairs made from ice.

"D-don't be fooled" Yume took Erza's hand and ran up the stairs. "Lily controls anything living, and that guy you called Natsu c-can't fight against it since his 5 senses were t-taken away from him, by Riku" Yume explained.

Erza marveled at the stairs made from ice. "An ice mage?" she asked the girl

"N-no an dreamer" Yume corrected. "A person able to create something from nothing, nothing from something, make the things unimaginable completely real."

Erza looked at the girl in surprise. "Dream magic!?. The pinkette smiled and suddenly the steps to the stairs ran out, both were falling right on top of the siblings. Both took out their katanas and struck the siblings from mid-air. Riku and Lily were badly injured, but before Yume or Erza finished the job, Emiko and the siblings disappeared into thin air. "Transported. Cowards"

Everyone's 5 senses were regained. "What happened?" Wendy questioned as she tended to Kaito's wounds.

"The siblings teletransported out of here" Erza explained. "And I found Amai Yume" she pointed to the pinkette.

"W-wait you guys too are after me!?" The pinkette hide behind the tree in a childish way. "I don't want to h-hurt you guys! Y-you seem so nice~" She teared up.

"Ah!" Lucy tried to calm her down. "No no we came here because the magic council asked us to"

"Magic council sent you?" Yume stopped and smiled. "Why didn't you guys say that from the start" She peeked out from her spot.

"Well I don't know , maybe cause you RAN away" Kaito commented.

Yume looked down in regret. "S-sorry I-I'm not used to people trying not to capture me" Yume looked at Kaito and regretted everything double than she did before. "Thank you...um…?"

"Kaito" Kaito responded with a kind smile

"R-right Kaito" Yume stood up, turned her away to hide her blush. "S-so why did they sent for me again?"

"Not sure" Erza handed her a letter. "But Doranbolt told me to give you this letter"

Yume took the letter and opened it "W-would you like to know?"

"OF COURSE!" Everyone responded.

"Oh okay" Yume scanned the letter. "Um...Doranbolt-kun said that he needs me for… a new group to go against a dark guild."

"No doubt they're talking about Lucy and the rest" Gajeel pointed out.

"W-well" Yume tore the paper up. "T-that means I'll be with you guys for a while"

"Tell us about yourself Yume-chan~" Levy hugged the pinkette.

"Um...I-I use Dream magic" Yume commented. "Um….I-i'm an orphan since I was 4, I've been under the magic council's supervision, the t-town near here isn't real." Yume rumbled on

"Wait wait you're an orphan?" Levy looked at Yume. "And if the town that is near here ain't real, then…"

"You are all alone here? By yourself?" Natsu shared the compassion. "For 12 years? No contact with anyone outside? No friends?"

"Y-yeah pretty much" Yume smiled blushing a crimson red. It was the first time in a long time that she talked to someone. "Although w-why does-"

"Wait! Why didn't you leave here and went out to explore and make friends?" Gajeel lowered to her level.

"B-Because the magic council said to s-stay here. I-I don't blame them though since they did it to protect me" Yume picked a flower from a rose bush and started changing the colors other rose. "T-To entertain myself I-I decided to create this forest and a fake town filled with fake people." Yume then tossed the flower into the air and it frozen into place. "You see dream magic is really rare. Dream magic is practically the next step to an illusionist."

"An illusionist? Like those that play around with your mind to make you think that something happened, but nothing did?" Loke added.

"Like Nightmare from Oracion Seis!" Erza commented.

"Y-Yeah like that! Dream magic is the a-ability to create things from nothing, and nothing from something. It works just like an illusion, but the illusion becomes real to the point where an illusionary person or thing can k-kill a real person, but at the same the illusion at the will of an dream mage can become fake. L-like if the d-dream mage was to die then all of his/her illusion w-would disappear along with them" Yume explained

"And dark guilds are after that power" Hibiki concluded

"E-Exactly! Of c-course the magic council kept me under supervision and protection. I-I thought why not make it with style and created this" She gestured to the forest.

"Must have been tough for a someone to live 12 years alone" Erza shared the passion too. "Ah but don't worry we'll be great friends"

"W-WAIT W-WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE THINKS I-I'M 16?!" Yume proclaimed, but still stumbled in her shyness.

"Well 'cause you are 16 years old silly~" Happy confidently responded.

"W-what?! N-no no I-I'm 18 years old" She stumbled on her words. Everyone looked at her height, face and body and then shook their heads.

"Poor Yu-chan~ she can't even remember how old she is" Levy cuddled with Yume, while Yume just pouted murmuring over and over that she was 18.

"No I'm pretty sure that's she's 18 years old" Doranbolt's familiar voice called out from behind them. "I keep track of her birthdays since the council found her, although at that time I was just a teen"

"DORANBOLT?!" Everyone faced Doranbolt. "What are you doing here? Didn't you send us to retrieve Yume?" Carla asked.

"Hmm...I guess I did"

"But then if you already knew this place why didn't you come and get her?!" Sting protested

"Where's the fun in that?" Doranbolt responded and walk to stand right next to Yume.

"Oh well we are already here so why complain" Lucy reasoned. "So Doranbolt you know Yume?"

Doranbolt nodded. "Like I just said I meet her when I was just starting to work with Lahar in the rune knights. Then Lahar and I were assigned to clean up a city that was just under attack."

* * *

**Flashback~!**

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt! I think I found something!" a young Lahar with long tied up black hair and two bangs that framed his face, and those rare lavender eyes that stared at you from his circular-lensed glasses. Doranbolt with almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has a large, bright emerald turquoise eyes, and thin eyebrows, had rushed over to Lahar's side.

"What did you f-" Doranbolt stopped mid-sentence as he stared at a 7 year old body with long pinkish hair, she seemed to have hidden and survived the terrible invasion within the village, although Lahar and Doranbolt had noticed she was crying in her sleep. "Should we let the council know?" Doranbolt checked the girl's pulse.

Lahar stood by his side. The way the girl was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees. "No I think we shouldn't" Doranbolt's eyes widen. _Are you going against the magic council?! _his eyes expressed. "NO! I would never, I'm just….delaying a bit."

Doranbolt smiled and picked the girl's small and light body. "Then how about we treat her in one of the villages nearby?"

* * *

**End of Flashback~!**

"LAHAR DISOBEYED THE MAGIC COUNCIL?!" everyone's jaw dropped.

"That's it I call bullshit on that story" Gray declared. "There's no way Lahar the super strict rune knight would have disobeyed the magic council"

"Well I was young so you can't blame me" a familiar voice much to the deceased Lahar's voice and without knowing the figure of Lahar appeared in front of them. "It's been a long time Fairy Tail, Jellal" he greeted.

"Weren't you considered dead?" Pantherlily questioned whether it was one of the illusions or the real thing.

"Oh yeah that, well you see Yume that day made a decoy of me and sent it to the magic council, I was here the entire time" Lahar explained. Everyone looked at Yume, who was still not used to people staring at her, ran away behind Lahar and only peeked out a bit. "She is quite talented in her gift, to make everyone think I was dead. Kinda like a early retirement"

"Don't laugh Lahar! You gave a heart attack that day!" Doranbolt exclaimed.

"So the only people that Yume knows are you two?" Lucy pointed to Doranbolt and Lahar which nodded in response.

"Now Yume-chan you shouldn't be rude, and ask for their names" Doranbolt pushed Yume in front of the group.

"B-but I-I know their n-names already" Yume stared at everyone "Lahar-nii wouldn't s-shut up about Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. Um… Lucy-san, Wendy-san, Gajeel-san, Erza-san, Natsu-san, Levy-san, Loke-san, Gray-san, Laxus-san and Jellal-san from Fairy Tail...eto...Rogue-san and Sting-san from Sabertooth...Hibiki-san from Blue Pegasus" She pointed to everyone according to their names. "and the exceeds, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lector and Frosch"

Everyone smirked at Lahar, with 'so-you-do-care-about-us' look. "Okay look you guys are…." Lahar blushed. "like my family". They all smiled.

"So Yume are you ready to leave this forest?" Kaito extended his hand towards her after Wendy had finished curing him.

"Leave?" Yume hesitated. She looked back at Lahar and Doranbolt and at the sakura tree. "Don't worry we'll be with you." Lahar whispered. Yume looked back at Kaito's hand and slowly took it. "Maybe" she responded.

Kaito laughed. "That's good enough for me! Just don't run away this time" Kaito bright smile, made Yume's heart skip a beat. Not exactly understanding what that meant, or what she was feeling she brushed it off. "So guys should we leave to Fairy Tail guild. I decided to join the same guild where we are standing closest at."

"Right since most members of the group are from Fairy Tail we gotta stay close to Fairy Tail" Sting sighed, while Rogue patted his shoulder. "Well Minerva we'll have to take care of the guild for the meanwhile"

Kaito caught Yume's pink eyes wandering off. "I know" Kaito exclaimed. "Let's have Yume join Fairy Tail too! I mean what better way to make contact with people then doing mission in a guild!"

Yume froze for a instant. "G-guild?" She looked at Lucy's chocolate brown eyes and then everyone else's. "IT'LL BE FUN" they all encouraged. "O-okay" Yume surrendered.

"TO FAIRY TAIL WE GO THEN!" They exclaimed and ran out of the forest, to the closest REAL village.

* * *

**A/N: **So um… I hoped you liked this chapter. People usually don't like Oc's and i get it, but she'll be needed to advance in the action and romance of the story. Trust me. Anyway guys please review. Anyone like the Yume X Kaito? Idk if I should hook them up, you guys tell me. Going on if you don't know already or this is your first time reading my A/N let me tell you I have my story of **KNB a.k.a Kuroko No Basuke **named **All is fair in love and… basketball? **and I have my story of **KHR a.k.a Reborn! **named **Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style! **Um...by the way I have ideas for new fanfictions, but I'm not sure yet. One from **Ouran Highschool Host Club **named **Battlefield! Ouran Host Club Style! **and one from **Shugo Chara **(might take longer, still haven't exactly plot out) named **The Royal Battle! ** And guess what! They are all harem! SURPRISE! XD well not exactly. I'm still thinking about **Shugo Chara** if should do it Amu harem or not. Please tell me your opinion. **CIAO GUYS LOVE YOU!**


	7. Heart Beating Festival Part 1

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **HI GUYS! So some people say that Yume and Kaito together is cute and all, so I'm going to stick to that plan then. Yes a guest asked if this was a reverse harem. YES IT IS A REVERSE HAREM, I think that's only thing I've been able to write in my whole life. Just harem and some cute fluff. Anyway I am writing other fanfiction (which wasn't a good idea) so if you're interested visit my bio and look for them.

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

"TO FAIRY TAIL WE GO THEN!" They exclaimed and ran out of the forest, to the closest REAL town.

**Chapter 7: Heart Beating Festival**

Turns out that when they arrived at the town the train had left and the next one wasn't coming until midnight, although it was still 2 P.M. "Let's just stay the night here!" Loke suggested to Lucy. "We leave tomorrow afternoon and enjoy ourselves to goods around here"

Lucy turned to Erza asking for approval. "I don't see why not" Erza responded. "We might as well go to the festival the town is hosting"

"Wait they're holding a festival here?" Levy wanted to confirm.

"Apparently" Erza showed her a flyer.

Gajeel, Sting and Natsu looked at each other and grinned. "That means FOOD!" They practically danced.

"All they think about is food ain't it" Lucy sighed, but giggled later on. "I swear one day they're going to exploded because of all the food they eat"

Gray patted her shoulder. "I think it's a dragon slayer thing, expect for Rogue maybe. But who cares it's a festival! We should enjoy right?"

"Well the festival won't start until 2 to 3 hours from now, so how about we look around a bit?" Laxus suggested. "I got to go buy something for Pop, so I meet up with you guys nearby the water fountain."

"Actually I have to buy a few things for Master Bob, Eve and Ren" Hibiki added. "If I don't they'll kill me"

"FOOD!" Is all that Gajeel, Sting and Natsu screamed before running off, Sting dragging along Rogue and Natsu dragging Loke and Gray saying they were going to have a food contest.

Jellal sighed. "I'm going after them, knowing them they'll destroy the whole town if no one is looking after them"

"Okay then, we'll meet up with you guys later" Lucy waved them off as they started walking off to the shopping districts.

"Well even if we wanted to stay, Lahar and I have to go" Doranbolt commented. "Magic council is calling for us"

"E-eh?" Yume looked at them both. "I-I thou-…." Yume stopped before she finished and looked at the ground suddenly finding it amusing. "Good luck then" she whispered refusing to look at anyone at the moment.

Lahar patted her head and whispered "Thank you" and soon both Doranbolt and Lahar teleported to the magic council.

"Don't worry Yu-chan they'll come back" Levy tried to cheer her up and gave her bear hug.

"I know" Kaito pumped his fist into his palm. "Let's go to eat something real quick and then we'll go see some shops. Every girl loves to shop"

Lucy giggled. "I won't disagree with that. Let's go then" All of them started walking. Yume falling behind, looking down at the floor refusing to look at anyone.

All the girls and Kaito entered a pastry shop and sat at the corner of the pastry shop. "Here Yume-san" Wendy passed her the menu. "You have to eat"

Yume smiled at the former and took the menu. "Thank you".

"Welcome to the Mio's Pastry" A young brunette waitress stood at the edge of the table. "How may I help you today?" She smiled.

"Um…" Lucy looked at the menu. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake with a vanilla mont blanc please, and for Erza I think 2 strawberry shortcakes are fine."

"Wendy, Carla and I will share a chocolate marble cheesecake" Levy interjected.

Kaito scanned the menu "A slice of white peach pound cake and some green tea sounds delicious"

All that was left as Yume, but when they look at her she wasn't so depressed like before. No she was completely different, her eyes sparkled and a kind sweet smile appeared on her face as she look at the menu. "ile flottante, peach mousse and a vanilla milkshake, please" she didn't shuttered not once did her voice waver, much to the group's surprise.

"I-I'll be right back" Kaito excused himself, blushing lightly. "I have to go to the restroom" Kaito practically ran to the bathroom.

The waitress wrote it all down and left. "Wow Yu-chan you're a sweet lover aren't you" Levy concluded. Yume snapped out of her trance and faced Levy. _Q~Q no~ I did it again!_ Yume screamed in her head while she blushed. "Aww Yu-chan so cute" Levy hugged her again.

"Still hard to believe you're 18 when you're so childish" Erza commented, just making Yume blush harder._C-childish?!_

"Well Erza you aren't one to talk after all you love your strawberry shortcakes" Lucy giggled. Erza blushed faintly, but still faced her love of strawberry shortcakes proudly. "Although Yume kind of reminds me of Wendy when we found her" Lucy added

"Of me?" Wendy pointed to herself. "Why?"

"Oh that's right!" Levy interjected, "Wendy was really shy before and she would stumble sometimes in her words. The only difference is that Yume is older than Wendy"

_I-I'm so sorry for being childish! _Yume apologized in her face still burning red. "Although for Yume to be childish it actually fits her, just have to get rid of that shyness" Erza added.

"Eh?" Yume's red face disappeared to just a red blush. "My shyness?"

"You know you don't have to be so shy around us" Carla encouraged. "Just be like you're usually like around Doranbolt and Lahar."

"No need to hold back!" Lucy continued. "Just let your personality burst! Or something like that"

"Just be yourself" Wendy added.

"Just be myself" Yume's tensed body soon relaxed, her blush turned into a light pink, her eyes that seemed aware of everything around her suddenly sparkled slightly, and her tense lips spreaded into a smile. "Just like that!" Her voice that wavered returned to the sweet voice that she spoke with to the waitress.

"You see!" Lucy smiled at Yume. "All you have to do is trust us! After all we are your new friends"

The waitress came back with all their orders. "Here you go" she cheerfully placed all the correct pastries to corresponding person. "Please enjoy" then she left to attend another customer.

Just as the waitress left, Kaito came back. "So what happened while I was gone?" He asked as he sat down.

Lucy giggled. _Oh he's going to love this!_ Lucy was the match-maker now. She had noticed how Kaito had blushed slightly everytime he looked at Yume-chan, which was weird because ever since they were kids not once had Kaito blushed at a girl. "Nothing much, just had a girl's talk with Yume, right Yume?"

"Yeah!" Yume smiled wholeheartedly "It was fun". Kaito's heart just for a second skipped a beat, in an instant he's blush came back to him, and in order to hide it he drank his green tea hoping that the tea cup covered his blush. "Wai-" Yume tried to warn him that the green tea was probably still hot, but it was too late Kaito burned his tongue and in his panic he dropped the tea cup. Before the tea cup and it's tea spilled to the floor, Yume used her illusions of a flying metal plate catching it mid-air. "Be careful next time" she grabbed the metal plate and passed Kaito his green tea.

"Thank you" Kaito took the cup of green tea. He leaned towards Lucy "What did you do?" he whispered to his childhood friend.

Lucy giggled. "Like I said we had a bit of a girl talk" she whispered back. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Surprise?" he asked still whispering. "Wait you mean...Lucy! you knew?" he tried to keep his voice low, the rest of the girls have started eating and chatting a bit.

"Of course silly, I'm your childhood friend, I know you better than anyone" Lucy answered back, "You've never blushed like that for a girl"

"Well" Kaito tried to defend forgetting to whisper. "I...um...whatever Lucy!" Lucy just bursted into fits of laughter,

"Did something happen?" Levy questioned.

"Nothing!" Lucy and Kaito responded. "Just a childhood fight" Lucy giggled.

"O-okay? You guys better hurry up and eat your sweets if we want to shop before he festival" Levy suggested.

"Right!" the childhood friends unisoned.

* * *

**Time Skip~ Out of the pastry shop~**

"We still have 2 hours left" Levy excitedly announced. "Time to shop!"

"Oh I know where to start! " Lucy announced just as excited. "Let's buy our outfits for the festival"

"Outfits? I'm not sure we don't even know what the theme is" Yume pointed out.

Erza took out the flyer and scanned until at the very bottom left corner it read 'Japanese Festival'. "Japanese! Of course it's that time of year" Erza realized.

"So any ideas where to buy the outfits?" Kaito asked Lucy.

"Don't worry about it! There's a store right behind us selling that kind of stuff" Lucy smiled and took the lead to the shop.

The shop was simple on the outside but immediately in the inside, there were thousands of racks filled with cosplays and costumes, almost seemed infinitive. "Welcome, please enjoy our variety of cosplays, outfits for special occasions and costumes. Call me if you need help." A lady with black hair tied up in a loose bun.

"In a Japanese festival we must wear kimonos!" Levy excitedly ran through the racks of clothing. "This time I'll impress him" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Levy" Lucy teased.

"N-Nothing!" Levy blushed and looked away.

"Sure~" They all responded.

"Are you looking for kimonos and yukatas for the festival?" the young lady asked smiling. "Let me be of use and help you looking for the perfect yukata for you mistresses and… mister" and with a swift movement of her hand, the racks started to shift until finally landing a rack full of yukatas and kimonos.

"You don't have to go through the trouble though" Yume smiled.

"I know, but I am SO BORED!" the young lady sighed. "Plus, I love to dress people up! Oh by the way the name's Tina" She introduced herself. "Although I'm not as strong as mages like you from Fairy Tail and all, but I do use fashion magic. Let's me choose the perfect outfit depending on the occasion, your appearances and personality."

Levy and Lucy without thinking started writing it down. "That's a girl's dream to have that magic" Levy sighed.

Wendy, Kaito and Yume just looked at each other and shrugged it off. "I think whatever fits, works" Yume commented.

Erza, Tina, Levy and Lucy glared right at Yume with a mysterious intent. "You won't have to worry about that! We'll buy a rack full of new clothes" They all smirked, sending shivers down Yume's and Wendy's spine.

"Anyway" Tina returned back to normal. "Who wants to go first?"

"Um...I'll go" Levy stepped up and stood up next to Tina.

"Alright, don't move from there, the clothes you have on right now will be replaced by whatever yukata comes out, but don't worry your clothes will rest in my hands." Tina briefly explained and with a swift movement of her wrist the racks began to rotate and move and then a sharp blinding light shone on them. When they had opened their eyes Levy stood in a beautiful in a white and orange longsleeved yukata. The yukata was white with a minimum floral decoration at the bottom, around her waist was an orange belt with a green ribbon. Her hair was let loose and a simple orange orchid flower pin keep her hair from getting on her face.

"Beautiful Levy-chan" Lucy clapped while Levy inspected herself on the mirror. "Amazing job Tina-chan"

"Thank you" Tina bowed and smiled. "So who's next?" she asked as she handed Levy her clothes.

Erza walked up and stood right next to Tina. "If it can be red like a scarlet red, then that would be nice" Erza requested.

"No problem!" With another movement of her wrist the rack began to move again and the blinding light came again. This time when they opened it they found Erza in a simple scarlet red yukata. The yukata was completely scarlet with gold outlines and a black belt with a gold ribbon tied around her waist, different from other yukata, this yukata exposed her legs by the side cuts on the yukata, so underneath Erza wore black leggings. Finally Erza's hair was tied up into a high ponytail and a beautifully simple red flower pin to complete the outfit.

"Oh wow Erza-san looks beautiful" Wendy complImented with a smile. "I think I'll go next" Wendy stepped up whilst Erza grabbed her clothes.

"Alright sweet anything in specific?" Tina asked before she started, but Wendy shook her head, then right on que Tina once again moved the rack and the blinding light came again. Now that they all opened their eyes Wendy wore a white and blue kimono, unlike the previous that were simple, Wendy's yukata was decorated with blue flower with a white background, a black belt and a white ribbon encircled her waist(A/N: I know I suck at describing clothing but please just deal with it) and a blue flower pin holding her blue lock of hair back. "Wonderful, now how about the young man comes up next" Tina passed Wendy her clothe and pulled Kaito to her side.

"I'm not sure I'm ready" Kaito hestianted.

"Don't worry~ You just stand there and let me do my magic" Tina flicked her hand and the racks moved, the blinding light filled the room and there stood Kaito in front of the mirror in a white kimono with a single red outline at the end of the kimono, like Erza's yukata his thighs were exposed so underneath he wore black loose pants (look up Inu X Boku SS you'll see the dude in white hair in a kimono/ yukata) "See that was easy right" she gave Kaito his clothes back.

"It suits you" Yume commented.

"Yeah I was thinking the same" Lucy agreed. "Okay Tina make me look beautiful x2" Lucy stepped up. Tina giggled and got to work and after the blinding goddamn light (A/N: -.- i couldn't think of another way to write that sentence, i mean i hate repeating the same thing). Lucy, with her gold-like hair loose and just a gold butterfly pin to sustain her side bangs which completed her yellow long sleeved kimono and 3 orange/red butterfly at the hem of her kimono, with the usual black belt and gold-like ribbon. "Wonderful job Tina"

"Thank you!" Tina smile, but with an evil hint when she smiled at Yume. "You're next!"

"Um… How about I pass?" Yume smiled back nervously.

"There's no point in that!" Levy pushed Yume next to Tina.

"That's right! If we dressed up then you too!" Erza added.

Yume sighed and nodded to Tina start. Like many times before the racks moved and the light blinded them. And when they opened their eyes Yume was a short (in length) long sleeved yukata, it reached to her thighs, but never passed her knees. The yukata was white with pink and black ruffles, around her waist was a pink belt with a black ribbon, although it was shorter than the rest she didn't wear leggings and her white converses stayed on. Her light pink hair was still tied up into a ponytail but a pink and white sakura pin decorated it."Oh my look at you Yume!" Lucy made Yume turn to the mirror. "You should dress up more often."

"Especially if you have the loli looks for it!" Levy commented.

"L-loli?! I do not!" Yume turned back to the crew.

"'Eh but you're so cute and so short for your age" Levy hugged Yume to death.

"So that makes you into a lolicon" Lucy whispered to Kaito, who was turned away from seeing Yume. "Look you're even turning away 'cause you can't contain yourself as a lolicon"

Kaito blushed into a furious red. "W-what no I'm not!" he protested while Lucy laughed.

"Hey Kaito" Yume skipped towards Lucy and Kaito after retrieving her own clothes back. "Why are you turned around? Looking for something outside"

After all the effort of trying to calm down after Lucy's comment, he turned around to see Yume, but dared not to look up."Nope nothing really, just um...checking up on festival, since it already starting."

"IT STARTING ALREADY" Erza shouted. "I thought we had 2 hours left, Tina how much for all the outfits"

"Well time seems to fly by when you're having fun right" Tina reappeared in a back yukata with red butterflies on the end of the yukata, her black hair tied into a bun and a red flower pin. "Oh and don't worry about the outfits I've had so much fun today that's enough for an exchange for the outfits"

"Eh? Is that okay?" Wendy asked. "These outfits look like a lot of money" Wendy inspected the sleeves of the kimono and it's rich soft silk.

"Of course it's fine" Tina giggled. "A couple of friends and a great time means way more than some outfits, plus I've made so much profit today"

"Thank you Tina" Levy opened the door of the shop. "So about we all go outside and enjoy the festival"

"Yeah let's go Kaito, you can't keep on staring at the ground no matter how interesting it looks" Lucy teased, while Yume giggled

"Oh shut up Lucy!" Kaito snapped at Lucy whilst Lucy just laughed.

Everyone left from the shop including Tina who locked it up, and when they turned around they saw the lights, the mini-shops, candy, small stands, and people in kimonos and yukatas walking everywhere. "Tina we have to meet the rest of our friends at the water fountain want to come along?" Erza asked

Tina spot something at the corner of her eye, more like someone with a small smile on his face. "Actually I have something to do too, I'll meet you up later" Tina scurried away to where she saw the person last standing while waving back towards the rest. "See ya!"

"Her boyfriend?" Levy suddenly muttered out loud.

"Most probably" Lucy followed her fow.

"Well, it's none of our business" Carla pointed out. "Let's just find the rest and meet up with her later"

"Right!" Wendy and the rest started walking to the water fountain through the crowd of people, but every time they got closer more people were crowding around and strangely most of them were girls. "GRAY! LAXUS! NATSU! ROGUE! STING! HIBIKI! LOKE! JELLAL! GAJEEL! GUYS!" Lucy screamed waving her hands in the air like crazy. She had saw a speck of blonde hair move, probably Laxus since he was the tallest out of the two blondes.

"Yo excuse me misses, my friends are over there" Laxus came into sight with the rest of the guys following behind, but when they got to Lucy and the rest, they were panting.

"Girls can be frightening" Sting tried to fix his hair

"For the first time my shirt was taken off involuntary by someone else" Gray sighed.

"What happened?" Levy checked over the guys who have yet to notice the girls' and Kaito's new clothing.

"We meet at the fountain and we were waiting for you guys, but a bunch girls gathered around, kept on botheri-" Rogue explained making sure Frosch was fine, but was cut off as soon as he looked up and spotted at Lucy with her gold color kimono and 3 orange butterflies with her hair loose with just a butterfly pin to hold her bangs up. "Wow" He muttered under his breath.

The rest of the guys curious of what made Rogue stay quiet they also decided to look at Lucy, Erza(Jellal) and Levy(Gajeel), the moon behind her seems to make look like a goddess in front of their eyes. "You look beautiful girls." Jellal hugged Erza and kissed her on the cheek but then he looked around to find out "Where is Wendy and Yume?"

Lucy looked around. "Oh no! We've lost them!"

"You can't be serious" Carla started to panic. "Wendy?" she looked from above.

"What?!" Kaito looked around and inside the crowd the pink headed girl was nowhere to be found neither was Wendy. "I'm going to look for them!"

"Let's split up!" Jellal ordered and soon everyone spreaded. The exceeds took advantage of their wings and started looking from above.

* * *

**With Wendy and Yume~**

Wendy and Yume had lost the group in the crowd, since of their of height they couldn't exactly spot them from above either. Both of them decided that both were old enough to take of themselves and went to the festival stands just to see if they found anything interesting. "Do you think they'll find us?" Yume doubted.

"I'm sure they will" Wendy grabbed Yume's hand. "Plus Carla is with them, knowing her she'll rip apart the world to make sure we're fine". Yume smiled back and nodded. "Look a book stand!" she dragged Yume along.

The book stand was simple, an old woman managed it by herself, she had various books on display. All them were of different shapes, sizes and colors, from languages from all around the world. At the corner of the stand hidden behind a blue book, was a simple black book with simple cursive letters written in an unknown language, and somehow strangely was wrapped around in what seemed shadows.

"Hello young ones" the old lady greeted. "Are looking anything in specific?" Wendy shook her head while Yume reached out for the hidden book. "Oh no dearie, that book is magically locked. No one has been able to open it." the lady informed, but Yume paid no heed almost as if she was hypnotized by the book. When Yume was about to reach for it, her hand came in contact with another making her snap from her trance, so she allowed her eyesight move from the unknown hand to the face of the stranger.

* * *

**AN: **and it's a cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had to stop there or I wasn't gonna stop at all. I'll post the next chapter soon so I won't leave you guys in a cliffhanger for too long! CIAO!~


	8. Heart Beating Festival Part 2

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **So yeah I kinda disappeared for a while I hope no one is mad at me, but I've ben so busy with school and going and out of the hospital somehow I lost track of time and doing stuff became difficult but it's fine now. Well I hope and I'm going to do my best to updated almost every week. I'm starting a youtube channel pretty soon with animation and if you guys want to see all the oc of this fanfic you guys tell okay O^O I'm sure I can do something anyway enjoy this chapter love ya all! 3 and to clarify something Yume is 18 but in LOOKS LIKE 12

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu) and sometimes some sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

"Hello young ones" the old lady greeted. "Are looking anything in specific?" Wendy shook her head while Yume reached out for the hidden book. "Oh no dearie, that book is magically locked. No one has been able to open it." the lady informed, but Yume paid no heed almost as if she was hypnotized by the book. When Yume was about to reach for it, her hand came in contact with another making her snap from her trance, so she allowed her eyesight move from the unknown hand to the face of the stranger.

**Chapter 8: Heart Beating Festival 2**

As soon as Yume's eyes landed on the stranger she noticed a blonde young guy probably 19 years old, with charming emerald green eyes, the blonde's hair was a bit disorder and messy but it fitted him well. He wore a simple gray T-shirt and a peach colored scarf around his neck with black jeans, a silver pendant laid casually on top of his gray T-shirt. "Oh I'm sorry I just I-I" the blonde teen withdrew his hand in panic. "I didn't notice you try to grab it" He looked right at Yume and Wendy while scratching his cheek shamefully.

Yume smiled at him and shook her head. "No it's okay I didn't notice you either, so we both at fault!". Wendy just watched as both of them had the conversation. "Oh I'm Amai Yume, just call me Yume though" she extended her small delicate hand towards the blonde took her hand and shook it slightly. "I'm Aaron Ryan, but just Ryan is fine with me" and then turned to Wendy which held on to Yume's hand tightly. "and you are?"

"Marvell Wendy" she answered back smiling, her blue hair bangs falling down in front of her eyes as she bowed slightly as she greeted.

"Awesome" Ryan bowed slightly in return. "So you guys aren't from around here are you?" he questioned them, not really have seeing them before in this area. "U-umm not really we only came passing by" Yume explained trying best not to be detailed just in case he was part of that dark guild, or some weird stalker. "What about you ? Familiar with these parts?". Ryan smiled and nodded his messy blonde hair following his motion "Yeah I live here, well" he smiled a bit "starting from tomorrow it's going to be lived here"

Wendy tilted her head to a side "lived? are you moving out ?" Wendy only said what popped right up on her head."Wow are you guys like mind reader mages" he joked laughing slightly, while the two young girls giggled a bit as well. "Well um actually I'm going to join Fairy Tail! you know" his face change into one of pure joy and excitement. "I just hoped they accept me"

Both the girls looked at each other and giggle a bit. "I'm pretty sure they'll accept you" Wendy smiled. "I just know it! you know I think how about you join us we are heading in the same direction right Yume?". The small pinkette let her smile widen. "Sure I bet it'll be fun, that's if Ryan wants us to tag along" her cotton candy pink eyes stared into Ryan's emerald green ones. "W-well I don't see why not, so I'm up for it" Ryan voiced turning his head away.

"WENDY!" a voice shouted so close Ryan, Yume and Wendy sweared they would've gone deaf.

* * *

**Kaito, Carla and Lucy~**

"Wendy, Yume!" Kaito shouted into the crowds. Lucy tried to spot short girls with blue and pink hair but that's was extremely difficult with all the various colors of yukatas and kimonos walking around, it was distracting Lucy. "We'll never find them like this" Lucy said as she continued walking to some stands. "We still have to keep on trying though" Carla persisted. "WENDY!" shouted three times louder. "Owww!" a familiar cute voice whined "Carla keep your voice down" the bluenette complained while covering her ears. "For real poor old woman probably went deaf because of that" Yume bluntly voiced. Lucy, Kaito, Wendy and the old woman bursted out in laughter while Carla blushed a bit from the embarrassment "S-sorry" she whispered.

Ryan who stood beside them stared right at Kaito. "Well well isn't it Kaito-kun". Kaito immediately recognized that voice and stared right back at Ryan. "Ryan?" he asked surprised. "The one and only" the blonde responded with a smirk.

"Kaito you know him?" Lucy looked at them both, her question breaking the mini stare down between them both. "Let's just say we have a LONG history together" Kaito replied simply while eyeing the black book from the corner of his eye and then at Ryan. Kaito paid the old lady for the black book and grabbed it. "Hey I was gonna buy that book" Ryan complained. "So you can take the credit for finding it? Yeah right" Kaito snapped back. "No fair Wendy and I found it first!" Yume pouted. "That's right!" Wendy supported Yume "We should have the book!"

Lucy came and took the black book from Kaito's hands. "I'll keep it for now until the festival ends, so let's just enjoy" Lucy smiled and keep the book close to her chest. Making Ryan, Kaito, Wendy and Yume sigh in defeat. "So how about we head to the center of the town to meet with the rest, I've figured we'll meet up there" Lucy walked ahead with the rest walking right behind her. "And maybe you can tell me a little bit about your friend Kaito". Kaito sighed and looked away "right now?" he asked Lucy. "Umm Yeah!" Lucy answered quickly "How the hell do you know him, we've been friends since forever and I haven't met him once!" Lucy flushes out in anger, stabbing her index finger in his chest several times.

Wendy, Ryan, Carla and Yume giggle at the angry Lucy and scared Kaito. "Now now a beauty such as yourself shouldn't become so angry and smile so often" Ryan sudden grabbed Lucy's chin and made her look into her eyes. Kaito instantly rolled his eyes and slapped Ryan's hand away, "keep your hands to yourself, or you might get yourself killed by someone else than me"

Immediately after Kaito's statement, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Laxus, Loki, Hibiki and Gray were running full speed towards Ryan with murder intent, with Erza Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Happy and Panther Lily closely behind. "DON'T TOUCH MY PRINCESS/ PLEASE UNHAND HER/ GET YOUR HANDS OFF SCUM/ YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" they all screamed as they got closer. Kaito quickly pulled Ryan out of their way, Wendy, Lucy and Yume quickly hide behind Kaito. Upon seeing Kaito instead of Ryan they stopped but they still snarled at Ryan that stood beside Kaito. "You guys need to calm down!" Lucy scolded them harshly from behind Kaito while hugging both Yume and Wendy protectively, the black book placed nicely in front of her feet. "B-But he was touching you princess!" Loki tried to reason. "Yeah he was all up close and personal!" Gray supported. "AREN'T YOU GUYS ALWAYS UP CLOSE PERSONAL WITH ME TOO!?" Lucy snapped her honey brown eyes seemed like she could've murdered someone if she wanted to, if it wasn't for Wendy and Yume who seemed to try to calm her down.

Erza smiled with pride at Lucy "She totally got that from me" Erza bragged. Jellal snickered "You don't say" he commented sarcastically. Gajeel couldn't seem to stop laughing "T-they hahaha got scolded haha by a girl!" Gajeel finally ended up laughing so hard he dropped to the floor.

"S-shut up !" Sting tried to defend his pride, but only made it worse but making Gajeel laugh even harder. Levy getting pissed grabbed Gajeel's right ear and pulled on his earring "Gajeel is there a problem with being scolded by girls?" Levy looked right at Gajeel with her death stare, quickly shutting him up and shook his head. Now making everyone else burst out in laughter, even the almighty Gajeel can't match up to the power of girl in anger.

Lucy quickly let go of Yume and Wendy and picked up the black book again and looked at the time at a nearby clock. "Oh my gawd, you guys it's passed midnight!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's why we were looking for you, Erza decided for us that it's best if we stayed and left until tomorrow. Aside from the fact that she received a call from Doranbolt and Lahar to specifically let Yume sleep in her own room so she can rest properly." Rogue explained. "We already went ahead and got us rooms"

Jellal pointed in the direction they all came from "I say we call it a night and get some zzz's it way past" he pointed to Yume and Wendy "both your bed times". Both Yume and Wendy pouted "we aren't kids / I'm 18 years old you know" they murmured under their breath. "Aside from that it past our own bedtime as well, I'm quite tired myself from all the running around and shopping" Levy admitted. "That's it everyone is going to the inn to sleep now!" Erza command and everyone walked towards the direction Jellal pointed earlier.

Kaito looked at Ryan who seemed to lag behind. "Come on Ryan, we can share the room" Kaito sighed at the ever so lost Ryan , and Ryan instantly smiled. "Hahaha I knew you couldn't leave me alone" Ryan ran to catch up. "Always having to take care of you huh?" Kaito sighed but slightly smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I'm sorry thats it's short this time, but I had homework and stuff to do but don't worry to make it next week there's a BONUS CHAPTER! anyway Ciao everyone~ thanking you for reviewing, supporting and following this story you guys are the best!


	9. An Update !

**A/N: **Hey guys I know I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and it's all my fault Q~Q I'm sorry okay ! But I have good news I've made a blog where I'm going to be posting my fanfictions and new stories for you guys. So please check it out I'll have a new chapter and probably a new fanfiction for you guys by the time you read this, maybe I don't know~ Anyway I love you guys thanks for the likes, follows and reviews you guys are the best!

www. amaiyume1827. / photography-blog

(erases the spaces okay?)


	10. Update (Blog Link Info)

This is the blog link, please remove the spaces and put a period before com.

amaiyume1827 .wix (PERIOD) com /our-sweet-dream

Period = .

Or

You could Private Message (PM) me for a clearer version of the link.


	11. Hey guys I'm back

Hey everyone real quick for people who actually read my fanfiction, Thank you so much for being here even though I know I don't post quite often as the others and just for you guys I went to a academy for writing! I know I going to rewrite every fanfiction so you can be entertained but it will contain the same concepts, I will je posting once a week now that I am out of the hospital.


End file.
